


围城

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: 如果你不能控制欲望，那就实现它。
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	围城

围城  
#OOC# 私设#  
#逆年龄差，三观有点歪＃

1\.   
金容仙很爱金容熙，不是那种情侣之间的爱，姐姐是金容仙的全部，她所有的优秀美好都来源于姐姐。

姐姐是护着她的阳光，润着她的水，和内心最暖的土壤。

金容熙，金容仙和文星伊从小就在一起玩，是很好的邻居。小时候的夜晚，粉红色的被窝下姐姐总在金容仙耳边悄悄说，文星伊有多好，她有多喜欢文星伊。

金容熙说，长大了一定要嫁给文星伊，给她生多少个小孩，在郊区买一栋别墅，她规划的未来里只有文星伊。

文星伊对于金容仙来说是什么呢，是一起长大的姐姐，是她未来的姐夫，没有更多的喜欢，中规中矩，是熟悉的陌生人。

金容仙和金容熙都很乖，读书成绩很好，但是父亲却经常酒后打她们和母亲，金容仙脾气比较倔，被打的更多，但小时候的金容仙不知道为什么，明明冲着她的衣架，最后都会一条条地通红地印在金容熙的腿上。

有幸的是，后来金容仙逃脱了，抱着她小时候和姐姐最爱的小熊， 上了承载着姐姐未来的飞机，金容熙把父母剩下的仅有的遗产都给了金容仙去哈佛大学读书。而她，也如愿成为了儿时的梦中情人文星伊的女朋友，住进了文星伊的家。

2\.   
金容仙很爱金容熙，她现在坐在飞机上，和四年前一样，金容仙还是那么好看，精致的面容，姣好的身材，变得只是那个黑发少女，现在染了一头金发，松垮的卫衣变成了打开了两颗纽扣的白衬衫，经济舱变成了头等舱，手边从冒着泡泡的可乐变成了依旧冒着泡泡的香槟。

她现在是哈佛大学获得很高荣誉的精神科医生，为了跟姐姐生活在一起，放弃了年薪百万的工作回到姐姐的身边。

大学霸美女医生从美国回来的消息惹来几本女性杂志的青睐，飞机刚下地就想给金容仙做独家专访，金容仙全部都推了，因为今天是姐姐的婚礼，金容熙和文星伊的婚礼。

飞机上看云是清晰的蓝色的，下地后再抬头竟有点模糊，眼睛不知道被什么捂住了，大概是叫感动或者不舍的东西。

金容仙穿着高贵的白色伴娘裙，纤细的手腕处挂着花，裙子的设计完美地体现出她白嫩的锁骨，饱满的浑圆，精细的腰线，都是姐姐挑的，姐姐最懂什么时候金容仙的金容仙会最美。婚礼现场布置在花园里，红色的毯子盖着叫幸福的路，文星伊穿了一套深蓝色的西装，黑色的皮鞋阳光下发亮。

天气正刚刚好，对方是爱了她20年的新娘。粉色的玫瑰花瓣铺在红毯上，白色的桌布上，她细腻的心上。桌上的草莓奶油蛋糕，每一颗都是挽着她的手，由这双手，仔细地洗净后再装饰。

金容熙所有的用心她都看在眼里，理应是快乐的，幸福的，她们是应该在一起的，文星伊想。

为什么，是“应该”呢？她和金容熙之间少了点东西，她会牵她的手，但是心头的小鹿却在看远方的田野。文星伊会花心思在金容熙身上，会想要去取悦她，看到她开心自己也会满足。

但是每次金容熙凑上她，她有时候下意识会躲开，然后整个人愣住，过了一会儿才把唇送上。

她应该是喜欢金容熙的吧，文星伊想。纵然不爱，也应该跟她在一起吧。

3.  
金容仙来了，文星伊眼睛直直地看着，她心脏怦怦直跳，是心动的感觉，以前还不会穿衣的金容仙盖住了她原来那么好的身材，现在的她怎么看怎么有韵味，文星伊挪不开眼睛，小鹿貌似找不到路了，在这个田野里彻底迷失了自己。

哪哪都不对，文星伊别过头不看金容仙，余光却还是恋恋不舍地瞄着，金容仙径直地向她走过来。一步，两步，越来越近，心跳声大得爆炸。

伸出白皙的手臂挽着她，低头就可以了看到那道美丽诱人的沟壑，好想品尝这道菜。文星伊嗅了嗅，又香又软的女孩子，这是文星伊一次感受到了欲望的定义。

控制不住自己往放纵的方向去想，那一定很爽吧，文星伊陷入了名为金容仙的无尽的性]幻想。

“姐姐，你终于做我姐夫啦。” 金容仙挽着文星伊，低着头嫣然一笑，好美，阳光好美，她好美。文星伊不知道成熟的金容仙给自己注射了什么毒药，她的一举一动在文星伊的脑海里都是欲望的尽头。

文星伊喉头滚动不自觉咽下了口水，眉头微皱着，把自己软弱无力的手臂从她怀里抽出来。

3\.   
金容熙很爱文星伊，即使她的伴侣整一个婚礼都并没有特别花心思策划，甚至这个他们两独一无二的夜晚文星伊也提不起任何热情。

她依旧得体地对待自己，只是得体而已。这个夜应该是火热的，金容熙期待着，从充满雾气的浴室里出来，只留下一条黑色蕾丝边小裤。湿润的肌肤是女人最性感的是时间，她像正在完成一个仪式一样神圣，吹干原本湿哒哒的头发，柔软的发丝垂落在骨感的身体上。轻微拂过产生微微的酥麻感，她好期待。

双臂圈住坐在工作前的文星伊的肩膀，“宝贝，我们睡觉吧。” 用着情欲低哑的声线企图撩拨另一半的心。

文星伊觉得自己一塌糊涂，那排山倒海似的欲望自从金容仙离开了她的视线之后就完全停止了下来，她现在感觉自己被掏空了，做什么都提不起劲，完蛋了，你文星伊。

金容熙依旧毫不停歇地撩拨着，温润的唇伸出水滴的小舌卷动着文星伊脖颈上的青筋，用手指指腹揉捏着她的耳垂，另一只手滑进去浴袍摸着她的小山丘，但手到之处都是清凉的，感受不到文星伊的情动，为什么只有自己被浴火燃烧。

文星伊并没有回应她的热情，向后靠躲开了她的吻，“我累了，你先睡吧，我再工作一会儿。”

金容熙灰溜溜地转身走掉了，一个人回到卧室，陷入了沉思，一边看着窗外一边用手指一下一下地拍着台灯的亮度调节，刺亮，微亮，全暗。

刺亮，微亮，全暗……她们到底发生了什么。

4\.   
今天金容仙终于得空在诊所拍她的杂志概念照和专属专访。来了一位穿了黑色高领毛衣女性小记者，一进来就目不转睛地盯着她。

“姐姐，你好美。” 金容仙噗嗤一笑，用食指骨节刮了刮小记者的鼻头，“你也很可爱啦。” 她歪歪头笑着，梨涡勾着小记者的心。

为什么有这么会撩的人。为什么呢。

“金小姐，我们今天主题是性感的”，这个摄影师伸出一个手掌，“哈佛大学霸精神科医生”，然后伸出另一个手掌，“和黑蕾丝性感女郎”， 然后双手一拍，“多么完美啊！” 

金容仙突然把那张绝美的脸靠近摄影师，红唇一歪，“好。” 

摄影师看着摄像头里面那个，把手指勾着自己的红唇，双腿微张开，黑色的丝袜伏贴在她白皙长腿上。性感仿佛是她与生俱来的优点，即使面前的人已经完美无缺。

摄魂的眸盯着镜头，再微微地眯着眼，像只毛茸茸的手掌抚在心头，痒痒的，酥麻的。

双手扣在胸前，把柔软的浑圆挤着美丽的曲线，精致的双十一腹肌中夹着的肚脐眼，像一个开关，控制着情欲的念头。

结束了拍摄，到了专访的时间，小记者问她:“ 作  
为精神科医生，你怎么看待欲望？”

“生命只有一次，欲望却是无尽的，有欲望，这个世界才是活的。” 金容仙用手托着下巴，指了指记者的高领毛衣，“像这种，掩盖欲望的方式，是很不好的。” 

小记者眼神游移不定，不敢看她，“躲避欲望的行为，就会失去对欲望的操控。” 金容仙加重语气向前靠近着，吓得小记者把手中的笔都掉了。

金容仙弯下身把笔捡起来，好身材被小记者一览无遗。“金医生，我们采访结束了。我们先走了。”

5\.   
结婚了已经一个星期了，文星伊还是没有跟金容熙行夫妻之事，一次次的推脱文星伊实在不知道该做什么，但自己就是提不起劲来，欲望一点都跟不上，但是没有理由拒绝她。

点了点鼠标右键，却弹出了金容仙惹火的照片，她日思夜想的女人，在镜头前，全身穿着禁欲的黑色，摆着各种妩媚的姿势，看得文星伊浑身发热，欲火焚身。

天啊，绝世尤物，文星伊不自觉地用手挑起衣服下摆，隔着内裤摩擦着花核，抚弄着凸起，微微地喘着气，进去了幻想的情欲世界。

金容仙骑在她身上，撩起金色的头发，趴着在她的山丘上，吮吸着她的山丘，另一只手先放进口腔里湿润，在用指腹刮蹭着葡萄。暖流从头顶通过脊骨流向全身，紧致的甬道被自己兴致勃勃的手指直接填满，从缓缓地抽插到用力地驰骋，每一寸的进去都是文星伊对金容仙内心最大的欲望，不断地自我满足中，文星伊到达了高:潮。

6.  
“容仙呐，夫妻性生活不和谐可以医治吗？我感觉我呼吸不过来，我真的忍不了了。” 金容熙小心抽泣着，用上牙紧紧地咬着下唇隐忍着悲伤。

“姐姐呀，现在感觉好累，好累了，我太累了。” 金容熙躲在被子里，用被子捂住心碎的声音。

“我那么爱她，她一眼都不看我。是姐姐做错了吗？” 

金容仙很爱金容熙，现在金容熙的每一滴眼泪穿过话筒变成冰锤，一下下的插在金容仙身上。

“姐姐，不要哭了，不要哭了，我帮你，我会尽全力帮你的。我在，有容仙在不是吗。”金容仙急得眼睛都憋红了，文星伊你到底在干什么！

7.  
“姐夫，姐姐让我帮你做个心理检查，夫妻生活不和谐的话，要两个人一起解决的。” 

文星伊捏紧拳头，摇摇头，“不用麻烦你了，我们自己可以解决。”

“试试嘛，姐夫是心里有鬼吗？” 金容仙瞪圆眼睛看她，看得文星伊全身不自在。

“我没有，我绝对没有。”

“那就躺下吧，我们做个催眠。” 金容仙拍拍沙发，抬头看了一眼在外面修剪花枝的姐姐。

文星伊紧紧地捏着衣角，额头紧张地出了细汗，好害怕她的秘密被发现。

“姐夫，首先放松你的全身，深吸一口气，你现在看到了10个房间，选一个你最想进去的。走进去。”

“……嗯……我看到了，我进去了……” 文星伊紧紧地闭着双眼，左右扭着头。

“我……疯狂了……我冲进去了……是她……”

“谁？你看到了谁？”

“她穿着白色衬衫……没有扣纽扣，腿好长……好白……我……想要……她。”

“她是谁……”

文星伊扭动着腰，把手慢慢地顺着大腿内侧抚摸着，抿着嘴。

“是……是……是容仙呐。”

金容仙猛的一惊，心虚地看向了窗外，金容熙一边淋着花，一边笑着看她。

TBC. 


End file.
